Final Training: Rokudou Sennin trains Ryun Uchiha
Bold Return to the Land of Fire Introduction Ryun Uchiha had only been done training with Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki for a few days and already he was looking for some more help. He had heard rumors that Rokudou Sennin himself was in the Land of Fire, so he planned to hunt him down and find him. Ryun arrived at the Valley of the End, where Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage had done battle, and even Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Memories were flooding back, of home, his friends, Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke...mostly Tora and Sanji, his cousins, no brothers. "System Overload", the words rang in his head as the tears were rushing down his cheeks, "NO, NO, NO!!!!!!" he screamed and dropped to his knees sobbing. I'm not strong enough yet! *sob* Not yet! A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked up and turned around, tears flying away from his face. An old man was there smiling. "Your heart is very troubled child. I know what you seek. Dry your tears, and come with me, we'll make you the strongest Uchiha on the face of the earth." said the man who was named Rokudou Sennin. The Hall of Heaven Ascension Rokudou took Ryun to the top of a large mountain in the south of the Land of Fire and then in a flash they were in a large golden hall. "This is what I call the Hall of Heaven," he paused and noticed Ryun was looking at the ground sobbing. Rokudou sighed and put his hand on Ryun's shoulder, "Shh...You have got to calm yourself. Tell me, whats troubling you?" "I never know.. never, never, know! Never know enough!!! 'Till it's over and dead! 'Till I lose control! AHHHH!" Ryun screamed, "I'm useless, Seireitou is training with Zukia and I'll never be strong enough. With him as strong as Zukia, how can I protect my friends and family?!" "You have a lot of love kid, thats for sure. Zukia is useless, he was corrupt and only cared for his "children" the Tailed Beasts. If Seireitou sought him out, he must be desperate. But jutsu is not even half of power...you remind me of Naruto Uzumaki." Rokudou said smiling. Ryun grinned, Naruto... he does have a way with people. "Now get up, Tora is training with Itachi, so that he can keep you and Sanji safe, so you both are trying hard for each other." Rokudou said helping Ryun to his feet. "Ya, No more wastin' time, I can't wait for life, life has to catch up to me!" Ryun said determined. A Power that Defies Reality "Ok Ryun, in this hall one day on your world, Earth, is 1000 years here in the hall. You're gonna train here for a week, Earth Time, and 7000 years here in the hall. You're body won't age, just your mind." Rokudou explained. "Here is the plan, for the first thousand years we'll train you in the Sennin Arts, then I'll train you in the ways to beat Zukia's Methods ,which will help you with Seireitou, for 1000 years, then I'll teach you a special summon. The rest is secret." Ryun smiled, "In other words, I'll be a power that defies reality!" Rokudou returned his smile, "Exactly." Sennin Arts Ryun began training in Sennin Arts hard. Rokudou instructed him with equal harshness. They took breaks every now and then to cool off. "You're really good Ryun, Hikaru Kurosaki was indeed a good teacher." Ryun smiled, "Rokudou-sensei, is Zukia stronger than you?" "At one time we were even. However, when he was banished, he lost all of his once great power, even the Tailed Beasts he created hated him. So, no is the answer. Your friend Seireitou was already stronger than Zukia when you two fought the second time so his training with Zukia is practically pointless." Ryun laughed at that and slurped up some more soup. They continued training day in and out, for 500 heaven years, they had been working on the Sennin Arts. "Now, I will tell you a secret, Zukia has a power called "Control", thats were he or I can do literally anything, however that is useless for you to learn because it consumes all your chakra at once. What you must learn about is called Inner Chakra. Because Zukia was banished, he can never again use Inner Chakra, so he cannot teach it to Seireitou. You must learn it to complete the Sennin Arts. Inner Chakra "To activate Inner Chakra for the first time, you have to get really angry using a group of memories from your past, after that you can use it anytime." It didn't take long for Ryun to find the memories he needed. Most of them were of his defeats at Seireitou's hands and then something "else" came to his mind and he snapped. Golden Chakra burst from him causing the air pressure to sky rocket and the very walls of heaven began to crack. "Ryun! RYUN!!! Calm down!!" Rokudou said. The golden chakra became wavy and Ryun looked at Rokudou Sennin. "What made you snap like that?" "Nothing" Ryun said, "The point is I have the power now." After 500 more years Ryun completed his Inner Chakra training. Beyond his Limits Zukia's Methods Ryun's training continued and he and Rokudou were really becoming friends. ]] "You see Ryun, Zukia depends on mostly forbidden techniques and various Kekkai Genkai. He will teach Seireitou "Control" and other forbidden arts, but just Inner Chakra alone is enough to completely defeat all of that. What you need is a Kagegan, like the Gokage Sennins and Seireitou Hyuga." said Rokudou as he placed his hands over Ryun's eyes and transfered the Kagegan power to Ryun. They trained another 1000 years learning ways to counter Zukia's methods. Pact with the Tailed Beasts The Remaining Tailed Beasts Rokudou took Ryun to the place where the remaining Tailed Beasts were being kept. "The Nine Tails, Eight Tails, Seven Tails, Five and Three Tails, are still in the Human Realm. I took the rest of the Tailed Beasts here to the Hall of Heaven," Rokudou pulled out an enormous scroll and Ryun drew his name with blood on it, "Now you may summon the remaining Tailed Beasts as a Summon for yourself." Rokudou explained. The Room of Spirit and Time Rokudou then lend Ryun to a room in the depths of the Hall. "This is called the Room of Spirit and Time. In here time does not exist, train as long as you want and it'll be the exact same time here when you get back out as when you went in!" Ryun went in and not a second later, came out battle damaged. "Wow, 100 years in there and no time out here! Rokudou informed Ryun that Seireitou had finished training with Zukia, "Now I am going to teach you of a power that is, by all means, beyond your human limit..." A Power Beyond Zukia Seal of Rokudou Ryun was then lead by Rokudou into a chamber in the Hall that had nothing but bare walls. "Sit" Rokudou instructed him. Ryun sat and Rokudou drew a seal all around the room and even on Ryun, all ending at his neck. Rokudou then made an unknown hand sign, which forced the seal to retract onto Ryun's neck. "This is called the Heaven's Seal. Once you master it, you very well may be able to take on Zukia himself with little effort for neither he, nor I, nor anyone else has mastered it, but you might have a chance." Rokudou explained. Ryun trained hard under intense pain and finally completes what he's after. The power was all his. Ryun Sennin Soul Fusion, Ryun Sennin All together 6000 years had gone by in Heaven, Ryun and Rokudou spared every day to the point where Ryun actually began winning. "At last I have three last things to do with you before you return to Earth. First, I will give you the ability called "Control", then I will impart you with the powers of the beings of this hall, then I will give you a gift not even Zukia nor Seireitou could conceive." Rokudou said smiling. Ryun opened the first chest and pain was in his because of the "Control" trail. The second chest gave him immense wisdom and power and finally Rokudou gave him a final gift. Rokudou used his "Control" to create an exact copy of himself and then fused it with Ryun. Ryun instantly knew everything Rokudou did and had his power fused with Ryun's new power. Rokudou then returned Ryun to Earth after saying their goodbyes. The Last Day Ryun smiled as he stood on the mountain, he clenched his fist, Tora...Sanji...Sasuke...Naruto...Itachi......Seireitou, my friends, I won't let you down...I have the power now. Seireitou, you are my last obstacle. Tora I will heal you. Ryun threw a black cloak over him and took off for the Land of Mountains...home... Category:Fanon Story